Prepare to Fight! Desperate Fugitive
Prepare to Fight! Desperate Fugitive is the seventh episode of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Plot As children, Chico and Gina Rodriguez lived on the Neo Mexico space colony and dreamed of going down to Earth to see the real Neo Mexico and the ocean. In the present, Domon walks through the streets of Neo Mexico asking people about Kyoji. He doesn't realize that he is being followed by Bunny, Chibodee 's assistant. He speaks to an old man and asks if he knows Kyoji. The old man tells him it is pointless to stay any longer. Domon is approached by a large man, who reveals himself to be Chico. He shoots Domon with a poisoned dart, and Domon passes out. Off the coast of Neo Mexico, Chibodee relaxes with his girls while officials of the Neo Mexican government ask him to fight Chico. They say that Chico's abandonment of the Gundam Fight is treason, but they want to give him another chance since he fights so well. Bunny calls and says she lost track of Domon, the opponent that Chibodee is really interested in. Chico takes Domon to a high cliff to kill him, but Domon wakes up and challenges him to a fight. He passes out, and Gina begs Chico not to kill him. Domon dreams about his hallucinations in space and wakes up inside Chico's house, where Gina has been taking care of him. He calls Rain and she asks him to leave, but he refuses. Chico shows up and another fight begins, but Gina passes out. Domon and Chico drive her into town and find tight security. The old man allows them to use his house, and Rain helps Gina. Domon spots the Gundam Maxter, and Chico vanishes. As Chibodee goes through the streets in a parade to challenge Chico to a fight, Chico approaches in the crowd with his poisoned darts. Chico tries to shoot Chibodee, but Domon stops him. Chico pulls out a knife and starts fighting with Domon. When the crowd notices the fight, the Mexicans order their rooftop snipers to shoot Chico. Chibodee sees what is going on and is angry that he was used to draw out Chico. Domon and Chico run back to the old man's house and find that Gina is gone. The reason Chico is running is because Gina contracted a virus in the colony and has only a year to live. They drive out to the ocean, where Gina has collapsed on the side of the road. The police show up to arrest Chico for treason and demand that he hand over the Tequila Gundam. Domon tells Chico not to run from the difficulties of life, so Chico jumps into the water to get the Tequila Gundam. Domon flies over to the Shining Gundam with the Core Lander. They are attacked by Pescatore mobile suits, but Chibodee destroys them in the Gundam Maxter. He challenges Domon to a fight, but Domon says he is already fighting Chico. Using his beam saber, Domon severs both of the Tequila Gundam's arms at the elbows. Chico asks him to care for Gina, and Domon says he should do it himself. Domon uses the Shining Finger and destroys the Tequila Gundam. Chibodee says he could have won without doing that, and Domon tells him Chico is alive. By dying accidentally, the government won't pursue him. Afterwards, Chico and Gina set sail on the ocean, where Chico found a new life. Gina asks if she will receive a new life from the sea when she dies, and Chico says she definitely will. Important Events * Characters Introduced: Chico Rodriguez, Gina Rodriguez * Mecha Introduced: Tequila Gundam, P-143S Pescatore * Locations Introduced: Neo Mexico * Recurring Characters: Domon Kasshu, Rain Mikamura, Chibodee Crocket, Chibodee Gals, Kyoji Kasshu (mentioned; flashback), Raizo Kasshu (flashback), Mikino Kasshu (flashback), Dr. Mikamura (flashback), Ulube Ishikawa (flashback), Stalker * Recurring Gundams: Shining Gundam, Gundam Maxter, Devil Gundam (flashback) * Deceased: 2 Unnamed Pescatore Pilots Featured Gundam Fights Gundam Maxter vs. Pescatore x2 * Winner: Gundam Maxter Shining Gundam vs. Tequila Gundam * Winner: Shining Gundam Notes/Trivia * The first episode with the same opening theme following Episode 6 with new animation. * In one of the flashbacks from one episode before, it shows the picture of the Kasshu family.